Blue
"Blue" is the ninth song of Act One of the Original Off-Broadway version of Heathers the Musical. Previous, The Me Inside of Me. Next, Blue (reprise). Original Off-Broadway Lyrics RAM Heyyyyy, 'Ronica VERONICA Eww You got a left hand Use it KURT Don't talk mean like that RAM You'll hurt their feelings You make my balls so blue KURT You hurt them badly RAM You make my balls so blue KURT They're hangin' sadly RAM What did they do to you that you hate them so? KURT Don't run from me They're all beat up & RAM Like a tackling dummy! KURT They long for your embrace RAM They're warm like mittens! KURT They'll curl up on your face RAM And purr like kittens! KURT You make my balls so blue! & RAM Just look at them glow... RAM They're beggin' you! & RAM Don't make my balls so blue VERONICA Heather? Heather? Open the door DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA Oh no, oh no no no! VERONICA Open the door! DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA Oh no, oh no no no! KURT You make my balls so blue So please say hello RAM Hold 'em! KURT Enfold 'em! & RAM And never let go! KURT Once you were geeky and nerdy RAM But they knew you're dirty KURT You've set them on fire & RAM Whatever you require they'll do! So take 'em home to meet your parents! They'll wear a suit and tie HEATHER DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA And a fancy collar! RAM They'll sing a lullaby & RAM La la la la la! RAM, HEATHER DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA Please make these balls not blue RAM Just for a while! KURT Can't wait til later & RAM My pants are rubbin' like a hot cheese grater! VERONICA Look. Booze. Drink! KURT Thank you so much! RAM They will protect you KURT Defend you RAM Respect you KURT Befriend you RAM Like Winnie-the-Pooh! DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA Winnie-the-Pooh! KURT Baby! Baby! Baby! They're so blue! RAM My balls will work for you HEATHER DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA They will obey ya! RAM They really need rescue HEATHER DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA Like Princess Leia & RAM Baby, you gots to come through KURT Teach them to smile HEATHER DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA You've got not clue how much these two depend on you RAM, HEATHER DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA Please help them through My balls are in your court! RAM, HEATHER DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA Yeah! (You make them balls so blue) You make my balls so blue (You make them balls so blue) Oh! Ow! You make my balls so blue (You shake them, you quake them) Good God, my balls (You break - you make my balls so blue) You make my balls so blue (You take them, you make them) Look it! Look at it! (Crissake them) Look it! Look at it! RAM, HEATHER DUKE & HEATHER MCNAMARA You make my balls so blue! Please make their dreams come true And make these balls not blue! Category:Songs Category:Cast Recording Category:Original Off-Broadway